


Taming the Wild Carousel

by DragonsPhoenix



Series: The Man [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Jossverse
Genre: F/M, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 07:24:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2379821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonsPhoenix/pseuds/DragonsPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What kind of teen fangirl blogs would we see if Xander, known as Alex here, were the star of his own movie?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taming the Wild Carousel

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt at Taming the Muse: bravura  
> Restfield Place wanted to see an Alex Harris swimsuit calendar.  
> Teaser for my Circle of Friends remix story The Man.

An image of a carousel horse, white with a saddle of red and gold, gives way to a phrase – Taming the Wild Carousel – and then to a room where the dark green of the curtains only serves to enhance the bright cheeriness of the yellow walls. The teen sitting in the chair next to the window, the girl whose tag identifies her as Emma Lopez, wears a robe that continues down well below her knees. The other three, all lounging on the bed, haven’t bothered to cover their night clothes with robes. Harmony Nielsen, sitting at the edge of the bed, and Brooklyn Rose Taylor, sitting knees to chest by the headboard, each wear tank topped pajama sets displaying lipstick kisses and sock monkeys respectively. Amelia Lee, stretched across the bed and hanging her arms off one side, wears a nightgown, fuchsia pink, which ends in lace halfway down her thighs. Each of the four girls is staring intently at the browser of her phone.

“Oh my God.” Harmony jumps off the bed. “I almost forgot to forward the feed to my blog.”

Harmony tosses her blonde hair back as she sits down at the keyboard. As her face fills the screen, her tag expands, displaying her parent's names, her birthplace, the names of her siblings – Ava and Morgan, and her school status – sophomore at Oxford Academy with a GPA of 3.2. She finishes typing and the screen divides into two sections, the main screen showing a close-up of Harmony's face, and a sub-screen displaying only one word: Waiting.

“Hurry up.”

“I'm done. I'm done.”

As she moves away from the computer and the camera takes in all four girls again, Harmony's tag shrinks until it displays only her name.

The word Waiting is replaced by Loading. The girls countdown in unison. “Three, two, one.”

A wave crests across the sub-screen, filling it with white froth, as the girls stare, mesmerized, into their phones. As the wave swells off to the right, a man can be seen crouching in the ocean. Antonio Lopez, as Alex Harris, rises from the moonlit sea. He splashes the water with his hands as he walks forward, toward the beach.

“Shorts? He's wearing shorts?” As horrified as Amelia sounds, she doesn't take her eyes off her phone. In fact, none of the girls look up from their phones as they chat.

“But they're wet shorts and, anyway, check out that six pack.”

“Imagine pulling him out of them.”

“I am. Do you know how hard it is to pull off wet clothes?”

“Oh, get over yourself. He looks pretty darn lickable from here.”

“This was not what I was imagining when I ordered the swimsuit calendar.”

“Yeah, I liked yesterday's better.”

“Yesterday? Are you kidding? He was chasing Cordelia.”

“But yesterday's swimsuit left nothing to the imagination.”

“I like this one. I can pretend he's walking straight up to me.”

“It would be sort of hard to get him away from Cordelia.”

“Are you kidding? My bravura with the boys would have him eating out of my hand in two seconds flat.” Amelia snaps her fingers. “And Cordelia? Well, she could just kiss my …”

Both images vanish, clearing the screen, and words appear in their place: Under-aged viewer. Parental blocking unit disengaging video.

( _Taming the Wild Carousel_ , v-blog of Harmony Nielsen)


End file.
